moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Genevieve Leliana Valroyne I
Lady Veratos Tepes is the current Duchess of Wardenfall, and official figurehead of the waning noble house of Tepes. Veratos' history is one of glory, honor, and failure. Veratos is no stranger to the rigors and brutality of war and tragedy having served as an initiate of the Silver Hand during the Third War, then as a Crusader of the Scarlet Crusade serving in a few campaigns. Suffering the loss of a large majority of her family, all noble titles, and accompanying lands. Veratos has stood steadfast and continues to march forward for the honor and survival of House Tepes reclaiming the lands of Wardenfall and re-establishing ties with old allies she remains faithful to her duty. Appearance Since a young age Veratos Tepes was always a sight to behold. Veratos has shimmering emerald colored eyes which had almost an enthralling aspect to them. Ripe and supple pale pink lips almost always curved in a warm smile which housed a set of white teeth. Her most defining feature was her long black hair darker than midnight, soft as silk to the touch, and shimmered brilliantly in the moonlit hours. Veratos has smooth pale skin that is devoid of any signs of blemishes on her face (helmets are a blessing), her body pale, smooth and silky to the touch, though with some faded scars of battle from her time on the battlefield. She always stands tall making full use of her 5'7 stature, arching her back never slouching so as to exemplify her buxom breasts. She has a lithe waist with a firm abdomen, all of her time running in full armor only aided in the development of her figure. From her waist down were her tantalizing hips which swayed with every move, almost deliberately with every step from her long and supple legs a seduction. Armor Typically when not on the battlefield stomping in undead skulls, Veratos tends to adorn herself in lavish attire such as custom-tailored gowns for social occasions such as parties or simply for a walk around the market to display her wealth and rank often these dresses are hand crafted from Stormwind. For a more casual attire she opts for a duelist's imported noble attire that has Gilnean influence. However, when in combat or taking long trips out of her lands Veratos tends to place herself within heavy ornate plate armor to display her status as a paladin as most of the armor she adorns herself in usually have a knightly or holy influence, not to mention the burning flame of the scarlet crusade that displays proudly on her breastplate's tabard. Arms In her youth Veratos favored a war hammer as a weapon to shatter undead bones. Later in her time as a paladin of the crusade she opted for a one-handed warhammer paired with a simple heater shield that bore the sacred "L" of Lordaeron. Nowadays Veratos tends to sport a longsword and large ornate shield. Weapons of signifigance- Alliegence, Gift of the Hand- A well-made war hammer that bore the sacred sigil of the Silver Hand on it's head made from truesilver and a shaft of red oak. The war hammer was lost during the waning moments of the Third War. The weapon was blessed with a simple prayer meant to aid the young silver hand initiate in channeling the Light into the weapon's strikes. Infamy, the Crimson Breaker- A one-handed war hammer that was adorned with fiery red rubies imbued with fire enchantments. The head of the hammer was crafted from red steel commonly found in the mines of Wardenfall and bore the sigil of the crusade on the end. The hammer was paired off with a standard issue shield of the Scarlet Crusade. Though a weighty weapon to handle it proved instrumental in keeping the young crusader alive, the rubies were fashioned onto the hammer from the necklace of the deceased Viscountess Katarina Tepes. Noble's Pledge, the Swiftblade & Rememberance, Aegis of the Fallen- Noble's Pledge, is a fine longsword crafted from silver adorned with holy runes forged from the fires of Ironforge. The enchantments upon the blade function in a few notable ways: A holy rune to harden the length of the blade so as to resist shattering or dulling, another for channeling the Light easier through the length of the weapon and attuning it to it's wielder often for enhancing one's own speed and agility, and a final rune for flashing brightly as a means of distraction or blinding for a moment. The Shield that is paired with the longsword, Remembrance, is a shield of fine craft meant for defending the Duchess on the field of battle. The shield is crafted from the trees around Veratos' old family estate during her childhood. The shield's face is strengthened by a steel finish that cover's the wooden body and is trimmed with red steel. On the face of the shield is the fire of the Scarlet Crusade burning with a slight glow. The back of the shield has enchanted writings from her sacred libram which she utilizes when flipping through a lofty libram simply isn't an option. The enchanted words upon the shield enable Veratos to quickly enable a retribution aura that surrounds the paladin to strike out with arcs of holy light at unwitting attackers, or to call upon a quick but weak shield of holy Light to defend against harmful spells, though the shield does not have any defenses againsts hexes or curses. =History= ---- Early Life The woman who was to be Veratos Tepes was born on the last month of the year 597 K.C. to the noble family of House Tepes, who governed minor holdings for their kings and queens as Viscounts and Viscountesses. Although the eastern kingdoms had been ravaged by the First War and though his battle scars were many, Viscount Dalvandros Tepes was graced by his first-born daughter and heir to the Tepes estate. Veratos' birth was a momentous occasion as the Viscountess had always feared that her husband would not come back form the war to witness his child's birth. It is said that that the Viscountess claimed that the newborn Veratos smiled the moment the priest placed her in her mother's arms for the first time. As Veratos grew older she experienced nobility firsthand as she was drilled in her mannerisms, speech, poise, and just about every aspect of her life that needed to be ironed out or reinforced. Veratos was young but calm...She was fiery and willful, but graceful and respectful. Even at a young age, Veratos learned to use every advantage she had whether it be her adorable face or her silver tongue to sway her parents and various others to get what she wanted. By the age of 9 Veratos was sent off the family estate to begin training in the ways of the Light as a page to the Order of the Silver Hand by her father, much to the chagrin of her Mother who desired her daughter to stay far away from any form of violence. After a few years and the realm in peace Veratos soon found herself as a squire to a gruff and elderly Paladin by the name of Yhorg Vendrickson who was completely immune to all of Veratos' cunning nature. On the eve Veratos' 14th birthday, her parents hosted a ball attended by minor nobles and vassals to House Tepes. Veratos was enamored by it all, for a long time she had known only duty, honor, and virtues but to witness the nobleman and noblewoman dancing, flirting and drinking she couldn't help become enthralled by the many affairs of nobility. Even at the young age of 15, Veratos was already blooming into the "Raven-haired" beauty she would be later known for to this day, she had suitors and admirers making promises and offering gifts, proclaiming undying love...Veratos was flattered and amused by it all. Such a night would not last as the Third War ruined the peace that she had grown up in and was so fond of. The Third War After the rumors spread of many orc slaves rising in revolt against their masters, Veratos was sent on deployment along with many other Silver hand initiates and knights to aid in quelling the rebellious green skins. During the battle of Strahnbad Veratos had the honor of defending the city alongside many great paladins of the order as well as being led by Grand Master Uther Lightbringer himself. The orc renegades were tough foes who showed no mercy and fought like crazed animals. When Veratos faced her first orc, she felt terror for the first time as the raging green skin managed to bash in her shield and toss her like a ragdoll. Thankfully her paladin mentor during her days as a squire managed a timely arrival and saved her. After that first encounter, Veratos swore to the Light that she would never cower before her foe and as she prayed. Sir Yhorg would place a spare war hammer in her hands and told her "Fight, you're not alone. The Light will heed the call, and your allies will stand beside you." Almost as if though her prayers were answered when the next skirmish came the Light filled her with courage, strength, and the speed to launch a viable assault against a brutish orc who was attacking a lone footman who had been coerced into combat away from the main defensive line. Finally, she realized what it meant to call oneself a paladin the moment she shattered the ribs of an orc with the warhammer that had been laid in her hands. Veratos hefted the weapon on her shoulder when she heard that Prince Arthas Menethil had assaulted the orc's camp and defeated their leader, looking down at her battered shield that laid on the ground motionless. Veratos left the terrified girl she once was on the battlefield. After the battle, Veratos didn't see the end of her duty as she and a few units were assigned to Arthas' forces at Hearthglen who had managed to track a tainted shipment of grain to the city. It didn't take long for an undead army to assault Hearthglen. The defenders having to deal with plagued citizens and undead attackers. Veratos felt a chill down her spine as she witnessed men and woman dying and writhing in pain from the plague, only to look over the walls at vile undead impaling footmen and innocents. The battle was hard fought and truth be told she doesn't recall the entirety of the the chaos only that by the end of the siege she was still bashing in the skull of an already slain undead with her war hammer until it was reduced to mush and screaming with tears running down her cheeks. After Hearthglen it was by the suggestion of her mentor that she take a short leave of absense, though every paladin was needed in this dire time Veratos needed more than the Light to keep her mind from cracking from the stress of it all. When she was escorted home by Sir Yhorg and a few initiates she arrived to witness her family estate burning, the once lavish halls tarnished with blood and signs of battle. The house guard had either been slaughtered or turned to wretched undead. Her Father lay in a pool of his own blood surrounded by a few faithful knights who hadn't fled or were slaughtered within the wine cellar trying to hold out for reinforcements. Sir Yhorg, Veratos, and the escort that had arrived with them assaulted the scourge raiders who had been trying to get into the cellar. Veratos had to smash in the torso of her once beautiful mother who had been turned into an undead thrall of the Scourge, she had to see the look of terror and weeping face of her dying father, and she had to live with the horror that her sisters and many others were missing, dead, or otherwise. Strahnbad built her into a soldier, Hearthglen shattered her faith, and her promise to her father dying in her arms would mold Veratos into an instrument of the Light. The Scarlet Crusade (WIP) (Faction) WIP (Title) WIP =Personality= ---- Since a young age Veratos was always well aware of her own beauty and makes use of her many physical attributes to further her agendas. Using her seductive attributes as a way of coersion, such as deliberate body language or even spoken language meant to entice or to charm. When she walks it is with an air of grace, every step is a glide that displays pride and nobility fitting of her rank within society. Her voice is always an even tone which reflects humility and elegance in her manner of speech. She has a bit of a teasing nature when in the company of the closest of friends and family. Veratos is a woman of solidarity and undeniable charm, friendly and approachable...That is toward her allies at least. Underneath her charm and beauty is a cold and calculating woman who wouldn't hesitate to decapitate a villainous figure who has wronged her or her family with swift vengeance. "Blood to ashes, we stand proud".- House Tepes The words of House Tepes could be described simply: Respect one's family and allies, retribution for the wicked, and above all never forget one's honor and dignity. These words exemplify the woman that Veratos is and has lived by her enitre life, and will continue to do so until her last breath. Beliefs WIP Quirks WIP Relationships WIP Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Paladins